


dancing is not a crime

by oomf (indisguise)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, ill do these later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indisguise/pseuds/oomf
Summary: for copawls cause this hiatus is a bitch





	dancing is not a crime

**Author's Note:**

> for copawls cause this hiatus is a bitch

~~~~several months after the finale~~~~

 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“A concerned citizen.” 

“Ha sure ya are sweetheart. I know when I smell cop.” 

“And I know when I smell a pothead and alcoholic so how about I do you a favor and not call those cops you smell so well and you’ll do me a favor by answering a couple of my questions.” She paused, a small smile gracing her lips. “Sweetheart.” 

He brought his hand up to stroke his mustache — a nervous habit she presumed — as his eyes tried to decide between being offended and being confused. 

“Alright. You don’t rat me out and what? I have to snitch on my buddies?” 

“Frankly, I don’t give a shit about your ‘buddies.’ I just wanna know if any big deals are going down.”

”Uh...not really. Guy three doors down sells cocain—“

“Okay thank you that’ll be all.” His eyebrows flew up and his eyes grew a little darker because who did she think she was. A  _woman_ interrupting  _him_? In his fury, which he'd probably forget about as soon as she left, he grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon. Naturally, it was a beer bottle. 

But it was clear. And it had a "z" designed across the neck of the bottle. Something fluttered in her stomach, it wasn't the fear of this old white guy brandishing a bottle violently at her, it was--

She wouldn't think about that right now.  

With profound ease, she moved towards the doorway, pulling the door behind her in a satisfying click. A few steps down to the driveway she heard the smash of the bottle against the door frame and a string of curses, definitely both intended for her. 

Like she'd done hundreds of times before, she got in her car and sped all the way to edge of town, into the parking lot of an old warehouse.

(Cause of course that's where they always set up shop. The big obvious abandoned building.)

Before she'd even stepped through doorway Mack yelled at her from across his work station. 

"What the hell Daisy you were gone for," He glanced over at where Fitz's workstation would be, because he was a genius and he always had a fancy, new clock up and running, before remembering and coughing awkwardly. "couldn't have been more than ten minutes. No way you got through a dozen guys."

"Hello to you too sir. And yes, I interrogated every single suspect. That's efficiency. That's what we're trying to do here right?" 

"Get you smart ass out of here. Of course we want things done fast but no way you can tell if a guy's shifty or not in a under a minute."

"Nope I narrowed it down really quickly. Like ten of them were high on crack."

"Probably what Hunter was on when he told you the guy would be in that motel." He smiled without looking up from his engine and she couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly.

"Just thought I'd grab something to eat and check in."

"You going back out there? I thought that was the last of them." 

"Nope. Two guys still haven't come back, and they live three doors down from each other. I'll stake the area out and hopefully catch a word with one of them." 

"I don't even know why you come back here since you always have a plan." He scoffed, but in a playful kind of way. 

"Should that be our new motto?" She bit into an apple and it gave the intended dramatic effect. "Shield!" Now she was standing tall on his work bench, squinting her eyes because the lights were so bright. "Always...with a plan!"

"I thought it was 'in God we trust.'"

Hopping down, Daisy pretended to be hurt. "Well I guess that works too, sure." 

"We need a shield first before we work on the motto so--"

"Yeah yeah get back out there and finish the job." She continued like they'd rehearsed it. Because he was _constantly_ telling her about getting the job done. Maybe _that_ should be their new motto. "See you later then." 

Daisy tossed the apple core in his direction, because she needed a last retort he couldn't come back from, and propelled herself across the warehouse and into the parking lot.

Putting the car into gear, she turned on the radio, because no matter how bad Florida radio stations were, some music was better than no music. 

And she hit the road back to the motel.

***

Daisy's self control cracked again and she glanced at the clock. It had been  _seven_ hours, and neither of the guys had yet to show up to this stupid, dingy motel. 

Now on the stakeout with nothing else to do, she was forced to think about what had happened earlier in that old guy's room.

She hadn't thought about him in months. Well, that was a lie. She hadn't  _intended_ to think about him in months. Occasionally, she'd pass the farmer's market and get the smell of fresh oranges and she'd feel the same flutter in her stomach. But it wasn't nervousness, cause she didn't like him. 

At all. 

It was a fact that he was just kinda there. Not really clicking with any of the team and not really trying to.

That was also a lie. 

Deke had tried talking to her and giving her a shoulder to lean on. But she had just shrugged him off like an unwanted puppy. 

Yeah, that's what it was. It was guilt. Because his dumbass had literally taken a bullet for her, and she had this sucky way of just pushing people away.

And then there was Lincoln. Saying she still loved him, because she still did, but it wasn't 'I would die for him' love him. It was a 'why would you die for me' love him. 

Maybe that was why she had pushed Deke away. Because god did Daisy have a terrible track record with men. 

If it had been an alternate universe, maybe Deke would've been a part of the team. Maybe Daisy wouldn't have been the closest thing and yet the farthest thing from a friend he had. Maybe--

A car weaved through the parking lot, missing her mirror by less than an inch and she resisted every urge to lean on the horn. 

"Fucking idiots." Was all she could mumble to herself. 

The man inside the car had a black baseball cap and a big pair of shades. Which would've been only slightly strange if he hadn't bee lined to his room. 136.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." 136 was the room she was supposed to be watching. 

She stumbled out of her car as he fumbled with his keys, both being very obvious about their rush. Daisy couldn't make out his face, which probably wasn't a good thing, but he probably couldn't make out hers. 

The guy slammed his door behind him just as she reached the sidewalk.

"Fuck." She muttered again. Now she has to go through the whole "open the door" thing. 

Straightening her rumpled shirt, she rapped three times on the door. "Hello? It's the owner I got some important news to discuss." A flicker passed through the sealed blinds. Like someone was waving something shiny.

Like a gun.

"Hey open up in here. You owe me a month's worth." Nothing. "I know you're in there!"

Fine. He could play it the hard way. Steadied against the curb of the sidewalk, Daisy leaned back and kicked the door clean open. A scream came from the room that sounded like...a little girl?

Something blinding flashed against her eyes and it must've been a gun so she tucked a rolled into the room knocking right through the man's legs. Done probably way to many times before she turned and pinned him up against the wall keeping him in a headlock. 

His glasses were gone and his hat knocked sideways. And as he turned to try and look up at her she nearly dropped him. 

"Deke? What the fuck are you doing here?" 

He looked up through her forearm and bicep, and gave her a surprised grin. 

"Nice to you too I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda got off to a rocky start but i actually have an idea where this is going so i'll see how it goes.
> 
> this is my first time writing in a while so i'd really appreciate any edits or suggestions :)


End file.
